Freunde 10: Tanzstunden
by Der Slytherin-Lord
Summary: Sarah und Merton haben wieder Ferien. Es sind die Sommerferien zwischen dem 3. und 4. Hogwartsjahr. Und was macht man mit der freien Wochen, wenn ein Tanzkurs angeboten wird?


Lord_Slytherin

Freunde 10:

Tanzstunden

Harry Potter Fan Fiction

http://www.

Merton war gerade mit dem Mittagessen fertig geworden, als sein 2-Wege-Spiegel zu zittern begann. Er überlegte, was Sarah eingefallen sein könnte, schließlich war es der 1. Ferientag, und sie hatten sich erst vor nichtmal 24 Stunden nach ihrer Heimfahrt mit dem Hogwarts-Express am Bahnhof verabschiedet. Merton stand auf und ging in sein Zimmer, bevor er den Spiegel aus seiner Umhangtasche nahm. Seine Mutter musste ja nicht unbedingt mithören.

„Hallo, Sarah! Was ist denn?"

„Hi, Merton! Sag' mal, dir hat's letzte Jahr auf dem Schulball doch auch gefallen, als wir getanzt haben?"

„Ja, und?"

„Ich hab' vorhin ein Plakat gesehen, daß hier ein 2-wöchiger Tanzkurs für 13- bis 15-jährige stattfindet. Der ist sogar fast kostenlos, nur einen Unkostenbeitrag von 10 £ pro Person muss man bezahlen. Das sind nichtmal 2 Galleonen. Nächste Woche geht's los. Was meinst du, woll'n wir da mitmachen?"

„Interessant wär's schon. Und die 2 Galleonen würde mir Mum allein dafür geben, damit ich ihr nicht den ganzen Tag auf die Nerven gehe. Nur ob Mum und Dad Lust haben, mich jeden Tag nach Brighton zu bringen und wieder abzuholen?"

„Naja, wenn du willst, hätten meine Eltern bestimmt nichts dagegen, wenn du die 2 Wochen in unseren kleinen Gästezimmer wohnst. Ist zwar ziemlich klein – du hast's ja schon gesehen – aber wenn's dir reicht?"

„Zum Schlafen reicht's doch. Und Spaß hätten wir da bestimmt. – Am Besten frag' ich gleich mal Mum und sag' dir dann bescheid. – Oder noch besser: Ich rede heute Abend gleich mit Mum und Dad zusammen."

„OK"

„Dann bis heute Abend. Ich ruf' dich, wenn alles geklärt ist."

Mr. und Mrs. Darkdragon waren allerdings der Meinung, daß sie diese Sache doch besser direkt mit Sarahs Eltern diskutieren sollten. Am Abend suchten sie deshalb zusammen mit Merton, nachdem dieser sie per Spiegel angemeldet hatte, die Tailors auf. Sarahs Vater begrüßte sie gleich, nachdem sie in seinem Wohnzimmer erschienen waren, mit der Frage: „Also wisst ihr auch schon, was sich unsere kleinen Babys wieder ausgedacht haben?", was bei den damit Gemeinten zu säuerlich verzogenen Gesichtern führte.

Eliza Darkdragon nickte nur, während ihr Mann mit einer Gegenfrage antwortete: „Und was haltet ihr davon?"

„Ihr tut ja alle so, als ob wir alleine auf Weltreise gehen wollten.", mischte sich Sarah leicht verstimmt ein. „Was ist denn so außergewöhnliches an einem simplen Tanzkurs?"

„Gegen euren Tanzkurs haben wir doch garnichts! – Mertons Eltern bestimmt auch nicht.", wande sich Debora Tailor mit einem Seitenblick zu den Darkdragons an ihre Tochter. „Jetzt, wo ich wieder halbtags arbeite, wärt ihr aber jeden Tag stundenlang allein. Wir würden das Haus, wenn wir abends heimkommen, aber gerne noch in einem Stück wiederfinden. – Und Großeltern wollen wir eigentlich auch noch nicht werden …"

Die anderen Erwachsenen stimmten ihr mit einem Nicken zu, während Merton und Sarah das Blut ins Gesicht schoss.

„Was denkt ihr eigentlich, was wir vorhaben?" Merton sah in einer Mischung aus Verlegenheit und Wut zwischen seinen und Sarahs Eltern hin und her. „Wir wollen doch garnicht im selben Zimmer schlafen!"

„Abgesehen davon sind wir doch nicht blöd! Wir sind schließlich beide aufgeklärt!", stimmte Sarah ihm zu, wobei bei ihr eindeutig die Wut überwog. „Und an sowas haben wir wirklich nicht gedacht.", fügte sie noch hinzu.

Mertons und Sarahs Eltern schauten sich unsicher an.

„Könnt ihr wirklich versprechen, daß ihr keinen Unsinn macht, und wir das Haus abends auch wirklich so vorfinden, wie wir es verlassen haben?", wollte Bill Tailor wissen, wobei er zwischen seiner Tochter und Merton hin und her schaute.

„Wir machen nichts kaputt, Dad. – Und wir haben wirklich nie vorgehabt, miteinander zu schlafen." Beim letzten Satz war Sarah sichtlich verlegen geworden. Auch Merton interessierte sich plötzlich sehr für seine Fußspitzen.

Bill und Franklin wechselten einen unsicheren Blick, dann sahen sie zu ihren Frauen, die auch die Stirn runzelten. Nach einigen Sekunden absoluter Ruhe meldete sich Mertons Mutter zu Wort: „Also wenn Sarahs Eltern wirklich einverstanden sind," – dabei blickte sie diese nochmals an – „sagen wir auch ‚ja'."

Sarahs Vater seufzte. „OK, wir sind auch einverstanden. Aber wenn ihr über die Stränge schlagt, ziehe ich euch gewaltig die Ohren lang!"

~*~*~*~

Am Montagmorgen der folgenden Woche – Mr. Tailor war schon an der Arbeit – lieferte Mrs. Darkdragon ihren Sohn bei den Tailors ab, wobei sie ihn nochmals ermahnte, sich in jeder Hinsicht zu benehmen. Kurz nachdem Mertons Mutter wieder disappariert war, musste auch Sarahs Mutter zur Arbeit. Sarah und Merton hatten noch reichlich Zeit, da der Tanzunterricht immer erst 13:00 beginnen würde. So brachten sie zuerst Mertons Reisetasche in das Gästezimmer.

Als sie vor dem Gästebett standen, sah Merton Sarah von der Seite an. „Meinst du, die hatten ernsthaft Angst, daß wir jetzt … Naja, du weißt schon …"

„Meine auf jeden Fall. Mum wollte mit mir am Freitag, als wir alleine waren, ein ‚Frauengespräch' führen. Da wollte sie mir nochmal alles lang und breit erklären, was ich schon seit Jahren weiß. Irgendwie behandeln die einen bei solchen Sachen immer noch, als ob man ein Kleinkind wäre."

„Meine auch."

Den Rest des Vormittages verbrachten die beiden Freunde vor dem Fernseher, was für Merton immernoch ein Erlebnis war. Als sie dann zur Tanzstunde aufbrachen, fragte Merton, wo genau diese eigentlich stattfände.

„Die machen das in einer Sporthalle dort hinden am Berg. Ich glaub', in der Ecke warst du noch garnicht. Ich musste selbst erst fragen, als ich uns am Freitag angemeldet und unsere Gebühr bezahlt habe. – Ach, übrigens krieg' ich noch Geld von dir."

„Ich wusste ja nicht, daß du schon für mich bezahlt hast. Willst du's jetzt gleich?"

„Ne, ne, reicht schon, wenn du's mir dann daheim gibst. Aber das musste gleich bei der Anmeldung bezahlt werden."

Als sie um die letzte Ecke bogen, konnte Merton sehen, daß diese Sporthalle einer dieser typischen Muggle-Flachbauten war. Vor der Tür standen schon mehrere Jugendliche ihres Alters. Beim Näherkommen bemerkte er, wie eines der wartenden Mädchen einen Jungen neben sich anstieß und dabei auf Sarah deutete. Auch diese hatte die beiden bemerkt und schien sich darüber zu freuen. Kurz darauf begrüßten sie sich, wobei Merton erfuhr, daß es sich um ehemalige Klassenkameraden Sarahs handelte. Da beide Sarah seit nunmehr 3 Jahren nicht mehr getroffen hatten, wollten sie sofort wissen, wie es Sarah auf ihrem Internat so ginge, und wieso diese sich überhaupt damals so kurzfristig entschlossen hätte, aud dieses Internat zu gehen. Sarah tischte ihnen eine anscheinend gut eingeübte Lügengeschichte auf, nach der ihre Eltern damals in den Ferien darauf bestanden hätten, daß sie an einem Eignungstest für ein Stipendium an einem guten Internat teilnähme, welches sie daraufhin auch erhalten hätte.

Der Junge, der – wie Merton mittlerweile wusste – Frank hieß, sah Sarah kritisch an. „Du warst ja nie dumm, aber du warst auch nie eine der Besten in der Klasse. Wie hast du das denn geschafft, so ein Stipendium für dieses Nobelinternat zu kriegen? Das wollten doch bestimmt viele haben."

„Die Schule ist auf bestimmte Begabungen spezialisiert, und das sind eben gerade die Fächer, in denen ich schon immer gut war."

Frank sah Sarah skeptisch an. Auch das Mädchen, Becky, schien nicht überzeugt zu sein.

„Das hier ist übrigens Merton. Wir gehen dort in eine Klasse.", versuchte Sarah das Thema zu wechseln, was allerdings dazu führte, daß Frank und Becky jetzt alles über Merton wissen wollten. Natürlich bekamen sie sehr schnell heraus, daß dieser nicht aus Brighton stammte, für die Dauer des Tanzkurses aber bei Sarah zu Gast war.

Bevor sie dieses Gespräch jedoch vertiefen konnten, öffnete ein Mann die Eingangstür der Halle und bat alle hinein. In einem Nebenraum, dessen Tür offen stand, konnte Merton beim Vorbeigehen einige merkwürdige Geräte sehen, bei denen er keine Ahnung hatte, für welche Sportarten man diese benutzen könnte. Da aber alle gerade eng beieinander waren, konnte er Sarah im Moment nicht danach fragen. Die eigentliche Sporthalle war ein großer Raum, der im oberen Bereich an 2 Seiten mehrere große Fenster hatte, vor denen Netze hingen. Der Boden bestand aus einem dieser merkwürdigen Muggle-Kunststoffe.

Als sich alle in der Halle versammelt hatten, räusperte sich der Mann. „So, Leute, ich bin Fred Morrison, und das ist meine Frau Rhianna. Wir sind beide Tanzlehrer, und die Stadtverwaltung hat uns engagiert, um euch Tanzen beizubringen. Wahrscheinlich hat der Bürgermeister Angst, daß ihr zu viel Unsinn macht, wenn ihr euch in den Ferien langweilt." Allgemeines Gekicher war die Folge dieser Bemerkung.

„Eigentlich finden wir es schöner, wenn die Mädchen im Kleid zur Tanzstunde kommen, und die Jungen eher klassische Hosen tragen.", setzte Mrs. Morrison die Begrüßungsrede fort. „Aber ihr habt euch ja anscheinend alle entschlossen, in Jeans tanzen zu lernen. Aber macht euch schonmal Gedanken über unseren Abschlußtanz nächsten Freitag. Da wäre es schon schön, wenn ihr euch zumindest dabei etwas fein macht."

Sarah und Merton waren nicht die einzigen, die bei dieser Bemerkung aufstöhnten, was bei Mrs. Morrison zu einem etwas resignierten Gesichtsausdruck führte. Danach ging es aber mit dem Tanzunterricht los. Allerdings übten sie den ganzen Tag über nicht viel mehr als ein paar grundlegende Schrittfolgen, worüber einige der Teilnehmer murrten. Nach Abschluß des 4-stündigen Tagesprogramms versprach Mr. Morrison aber allen, daß sie am nächsten Tag auch mit richtigen Tänzen beginnen würden.

Beim Hinausgehen fragte Merton Sarah dann nach den Geräten im Abstellraum. Während diese ihm erklärte, wozu die verschiedenen Sportgeräte benutzt wurden, musste sie die Erklärung unterbrechen, da Becky und Frank auf sie zu kamen.

„Kommt ihr noch mit, ein Eis essen?", fragte Frank die beiden Freunde.

„Wo denn?", wollte Sarah wissen.

„Auf halber Weg zum Bahnhof hat letztens eine neue Eisdiele aufgemacht. Kennst du die überhaupt schon? Jedenfalls schmeckt's dort wirklich gut."

„Ich glaube, dazu reicht mein Taschengeld noch.", meinte Merton.

Auch Sarah hatte nichts gegen eine kleine Abkühlung einzuwenden, schließlich war es nicht gerade kalt, und so viel Bewegung am Stück waren sie aus Hogwarts auch nicht gewohnt.

Das Eis schmeckte wirklich hervorragend, auch wenn es die Aufmachung natürlich nicht mit dem Angebot magischer Eisdielen aufnehmen konnte. Zum Glück unterhielten sich Becky und Frank nur über den Tanzkurs. Der schien ihnen im Moment wichtiger als Sarahs und Mertons Geschichte zu sein.

~*~*~*~

Nachdem die Tanzstunden am Dienstag und Mittwoch mit dem Üben einiger langsamer, eher älterer Tänze vergangen waren, mit denen sich die meisten Teilnehmer nicht wirklich anfreunden konnten, hatten die Morrisons am Donnerstag ein Einsehen und begannen mit etwas moderneren Tänzen, was mit allgemeiner Begeisterung aufgenommen wurde. Merton und Sarah tanzten wie schon an den vergangenen Tagen überwiegend zusammen, wie es auch Frank und Becky taten. Nach einiger Zeit meinte Mr. Morrison, bei der gerade geübten Drehung sollte der Junge das Mädchen für jeweils ½ Drehung anheben. Während das für Merton kein Problem war, da er und Sarah etwa gleich groß und schwer waren, und sie sich auch schon öfters aus Spaß gegenseitig huckepack getragen hatten, bereitete das Frank einige Sorgen, da Becky etwa 1 Inch größer und sicher auch einige Kilogramm schwerer als er selbst war. Nach ein paar Durchgängen der Übung wurden seine Arme lahm, und er konnte Becky nicht mehr heben. Da die Tanzlehrer gerade mit ein paar anderen Paaren beschäftigt waren, bot Merton an, mir Frank zu tauschen.

Becky war jedoch skeptisch: „Du bist doch bestimmt noch leichter als Frank. Wenn ich dem schon zu schwer bin, bin ich es dir doch erst recht. Ich sollte mir dafür besser einen größeren Tanzpartner suchen."

Merton war jedoch überzeugt, Becky heben zu können.

„Lass ihn doch mal versuchen.", meinte Sarah zu Becky. „Oder wollen wir mal zur Abwechslung die Jungs hochheben?"

Becky, die gerade einen Versuch mit Merton wagen wollte, stutzte. Sie sah ihre ehemalige Klassenkameradin an, da sie sich anscheinend nicht sicher war, ob die das ernst meinte. Sarah griff sich Frank, da Merton noch mit Becky zusammen stand, und meinte zu ihm: „Komm, versuchen wir es mal."

Da Frank sich eindeutig nicht sicher war, was er davon halten sollte, zögerte er. „Das schaffst du nicht. Ich bin doch schwerer als du."

Als Antwort fasste Sarah ihn einfach an der Hüfte an und hob ihn ein paar Inch hoch.

„Aber …", wollte Frank protestieren, während Becky Sarah fassungslos anblickte. Merton, der Sarahs Art besser kannte, grinste nur. Frank wurde, als er, nachdem er wieder abgesetzt worden war, merkte, daß auch andere Tanzschüler die kurze Episode bemerkt hatten, tomatenrot. Es war ihm äußerst peinlich, von einem Mädchen, daß noch dazu etwas kleiner als er selbst war, hochgehoben worden zu sein.

Sarah zeigte jedoch kein Verständnis für diese Reaktion. „Nun hab' dich doch nicht so! Du hast Becky doch auch gehoben, und die ist auch größer als du."

„Ja, aber ich bin ein Ju..." Frank brach ab, als er bemerkte, daß sich die allgemeine Aufmerksamkeit immer mehr auf die kleine Gruppe konzentrierte.

Bevor Sarah dazu kam, etwas zu entgegnen, kam Mrs. Morrison auf sie zu. „Was ist denn? Könnt ihr euch nicht auf die Übungen konzentrieren?"

Da Mr. Morrison inzwischen schon die nächste Übung ansagte, gingen alle wieder zum Tanztraining über. Auf dem Heimweg kam Becky jedoch auf das Thema zurück. Merton wunderte sich darüber und fragte, ob Sarah früher denn anders gewesen wäre.

„Eigentlich nicht.", begann Becky nach kurzem Zögern. „Sarah wollte schon immer gerne die Kontrolle haben."

Auch Frank stimmte dieser Aussage mit einem Seitenblick auf Sarah zu, worauf Merton diese angrinste. Sarah schien die Diskussion jedoch nicht besonders lustig zu finden, weshalb sie in keiner Weise antwortete. Genau genommen hatte sie seit dem kurzen Zwischenfall kein Wort mit Frank gewechselt.

„Sagt mal, seit ihr sauer aufeinander?", wollte Merton wissen, während er zwischen Frank und Sarah hin und her sah.

„Die hat mich vor allen blamiert. Bevor die Ferien um sind, wissen das doch alle in meiner Klasse."

Jetzt wurde Sarah wütend. „Du dust ja so, als ob das was Schlimmes wäre, daß ich dich mal kurz hochgehoben habe. Und was hast du eigentlich damit gemeint, daß du ja ein Junge bist? Was soll denn das für einen Unterschied machen?"

Während Becky die beiden Streithähne nur erschrocken ansah, hielt Merton es für besser, den Streit zu schlichten. „Ey, nun beruhigt euch doch mal! Ihr benehmt euch ja beide wie Grundschulkinder."

„Ach, und was würdest du dazu sagen, wenn Sarah dich vor aller Augen hochgehoben hätte?", wandte sich Frank mir beleidigtem Gesichtsausdruck an Merton.

„Ja, und? Das wäre nicht das 1. Mal. Wir haben uns schon mehrmals als Kraftprobe gegenseitig huckepack getragen. … oder auch sonst irgendwie gehoben. Ich weiß, daß Sarah kraftmäßig mit mir mithalten kann. Die gehört nunmal nicht zu den Mädchen, die shon stöhnen, wenn sie mal ein paar Bücher tragen müssen. Vor etwa 2 Jahren hat sich Sarah bei uns in der Schule mal mit einem Jungen geprügelt, der 1 Jahr älter und deutlich größer war. Der hatte danach 'ne gebrochene Nase – und Sarah einigen Ärger.", setzte Merton noch hinzu, wobei er sich ein Grinsen nicht ganz verkneifen konnte.

Sarah hatte sich durch Mertons moralische Rückendeckung etwas beruhigt und sah Frank nun mit einem „Na-also"-Gesichtsausdruck an.

Während Becky ihre ehemalige Klassenkameradin schockiert anblickte, zeichnete sich auf Franks Gesicht eine Spur von Hochachtung ab. „Du hast dich wirklich so richtig mit dem geprügelt?"

„Ja. Dieser Typ ist so 'ne richtige Großschnauze. Der war der Meinung, ‚Leute wie ich' würden nicht auf die Schule gehören. Und da hab' ich dem mal meine Meinung ‚erklärt'. Seitdem ist der mit solchen Kommentaren vorsichtiger."

„… und Sarah hat ziemlich an Anerkennung gewonnen.", setzte Merton der Erklärung hinzu.

Jetzt grinste Frank Sarah offen an.

„Komm, ich trag' dich ein Stück huckepack, damit du siehst, daß ich das wirklich schaffe.", bot Sarah ihm an.

„Ne, ne. Trotzdem nicht. Ich glaub's dir auch so."

„Ich bin sooo erschöpft vom Tanzen. Ich lass' mich die ganze Strecke von dir tragen.", bot Merton ihr seine ‚Dienste' an."

„Du weißt aber, daß ich das kann, und außerdem ist Frank schwerer als du.", lehnte Sarah ab.

„Wenn du mir unbedingt deine Kraft beweisen willst, dann nimm doch Becky. Die ist die Schwerste von uns.", schlug Frank vor.

Sarah zögerte nicht und wandte Becky ihren Rücken zu: „Na komm!"

Diese sah etwas verunsichert trein, ließ sich dann aber von Franks und Mertons aufmunternden Bemerkungen überreden. Sie fasste von hinten Sarahs Schultern und sprang auf. Obwohl Becky deutlich größer und schwerer als Sarah war, bereitete es dieser keine nennenswerte Mühe, sie eine beträchtliche Distanz zu tragen, was Frank echte Achtung einflößte. Nach einer längeren Unterhaltung, bei der besonders Merton aufpassen musste, nicht versehentlich etwas über die magische Welt zu erzählen, verabschiedeten sie sich von Becky und Frank bis zum nächsten Tag.

~*~*~*~

Die Tage vergingen wie im Fluge, und schon war der letzte Tag des Tanzkurses heran. An diesem Nachmittag waren auch einige Eltern mitgekommen, um sich anzusehen, was ihre Söhne und Töchter alles gelernt hatten. Sarahs Vater hatte sich extra den Nachmittag freigenommen. Auch Mertons Mutter war da. In der Sporthalle waren für die Eltern extra ein paar Tische aufgestellt wurden, die eindeutig zur Ausstattung der nebenan liegenden Schule gehörten.

Nachdem Mr. Morrison die anwesenden Eltern mit einer kurzen Ansprache begrüßt hatte, begann der große Abschlußtanz. Zum ausdrücklichen Bedauern der Morrisons war die große Mehrheit der Tanzschüler auch heute in Jeans erschienen. An diesem Tag achteten die Morrisons allerdings darauf, daß niemand ständig mit seinem Lieblingspartner tanzte. So konnten auch Merton und Sarah nur wenige Tänze gemeinsam absolvieren. Beide wunderten sich etwas, wie gut es doch auch mit fremden Partnern funktionierte.

Während sich die meisten Tanzschüler bei den schnelleren Tänzen noch sehr auf die Schritte konzentrieren mussten, boten die langsamen auch Gelegenheit zu Unterhaltungen. Als Sarah gerade mit Frank tanzte, wurde sie von diesem gefragt: „Sag mal, ihr geht das ganze Jahr über gemeinsam auf eure Schule, und jetzt hat Merton 2 Wochen lang bei euch gewohnt. Läuft da eigentlich was zwischen euch?"

Sarah vergaß bei dieser Frage ganz weiterzutanzen. Als sie plötzlich stehen blieb, stolperte Frank über ihre Füße, sodaß beide einem anderen Paar ins Gehege kamen. In wenigen Sekunden waren mehrere Paare aus dem Takt. Frank wurde rot im Gesicht, während Sarah ihn von der Tanzfläche zog. „Wieso kommen denn nur alle immer auf diese blöde Idee? Wir gehen nicht zusammen. Wir sind einfach nur gute Freunde. Wieso denkt nur ständig irgendjemand, wir wären ein Paar?"

Frank blieb eine Antwort erspart, da seine Mutter auf sie zu kam. „Was ist denn, Junge? Du bringst ja den gesamten Tanz durcheinander.

„Ich? Wieso? Sarah ist doch plötzlich stehen geblieben.", stammelte Frank.

„Schon OK. Ich bin nur mit der Schrittfolge durcheinander gekommen.", log Sarah.

Da gerade der nächste Tanz begann, und somit ein erneuter Partnerwechsel fällig war, konnten Sarah und Frank das Gespräch unauffällig beenden.

Mit der Zeit tanzten auch die anwesenden Eltern mit, sodaß Merton nicht darum herum kam, einen Tanz mit seiner Mutter zu absolvieren. Auch Sarahs Vater bestand darauf, mit seiner Tochter zu tanzen.

Als dann denr letzte Tanz angesagt wurde – heute war es schon deutlich nach 17:00 – gesellten sich alle wieder zu ihren jeweiligen Lieblingspartner. Es war ein auffallend langsamer Tanz, und Mrs. Morrison forderte die Tänzer auf, dabei auf Tuchfühlung zu gehen. Da sie meisten Tanzpaare anscheinend aber Hemmungen hatten, ganz eng zu tanzen, feuerte Mr. Morrison sie an: „Na kommt schon, das geht doch viel enger! Ich will für den Rest des Tanzes keine Luft zwischen euren Bäuchen sehen."

War das etwa die Rache dafür, daß alle an den vergangenen Tagen immer nur schnelle Tänze üben wollten? Unter Gekicher und mit teilweise ziemlich geröteten Gesichtern kamen alle Paare mehr oder weniger wörtlich der Aufforderung nach. Auch Merton und Sarah gingen etwas zögerlich auf Körperkontakt. Als sie nun so eng aneinander tanzten, und sich ihre Körper bei den Bewegungen aneinander rieben, bekam Merton jedoch zunehmend ein komisches Gefühl in der Magengegend – ungewohnt aber eigentlich nicht unangenehm. Als er Sarah etwas verlegen direkt ansah, bemerkte er, daß es ihr anscheinend ähnlich ging. Beiden schoss das Blut ins Gesicht, und trotzdem empfanden es beide als recht angenehm. Wieso musste er nur gerade jetzt daran denken, wie Sarah nackt aussah? Als die Musik endete, brachten sie wie auch die meisten anderen Paare schnell etwas Abstand zwischen sich. Sie wussten nicht so richtig, was sie sagen sollten, da sie beide nicht so ganz begriffen, was sie eben gefühlt hatte. Deshalb waren sie froh, daß das große Abschiednehmen begann, und sie vorerst nicht darüber reden mussten. Dabei bemerkten sie allerdings, daß es einigen der anderen Paare ähnlich ging, während einige der Eltern nicht sehr erfreut über den Verlauf des letzten Tanzes zu sein schienen. Sarahs Vater grinste sie allerdings nur an, und Mertons Mutter machte ein Gesicht, als ob sie „Ich wusste es doch!" sagen wollte. Weder Mr. Tailor noch Mrs. Darkdragon gingen jedoch weiter darauf ein.

Nachdem Merton und seine Mutter noch mit den Tailors Abendbrot gegessen hatten – Sarah und Merton hatten während der ganzen Zeit auffallend wenig miteinander geredet, da ihnen der letzte Tanz irgendwie peinlich war –, apparierte Mrs. Darkdragon mit ihrem Sohn nachhause. Am Abend überlegte Merton lange, ob er über den 2-Wege-Spiegel noch mit Sarah sprechen sollte. Da sich diese jedoch auch nicht meldete, legte er den Spiegel schließlich weg und ging ins Bett, wo er noch lange wach lag und nicht einschlafen konnte.

Auch Sarah lag an diesem Abend lange in ihrem Bett, ohne einschlafen zu können, und dachte über Merton nach. War da etwa doch mehr als nur Freundschaft?

FF_7543418


End file.
